


The Waitress

by Trickster398



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Darcy Lewis Has a Daughter, Darcy Lewis Makes All the Pie, Darcy Lewis is a Waitress, F/M, Pie, The Healing Properties of Pie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster398/pseuds/Trickster398
Summary: Bucky Barnes is dealing with PTSD, guilt, and a mind he can't trust. After an Incident occurs at the compound he takes off running, right into the cooking of one Ms. Darcy Lewis.Darcy is many things. Young, Beautiful, Sassy, Waitress, Maker of Incredible Pies, Brewer of the Best Coffee, Widow, and a Single Mother. And she might just be what Bucky needs to help him get better.





	The Waitress

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the Wintershock fandom. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warning this was not beta'd and my grammar usually sucks.

His head was buzzing. The white noise drowning out the discussion happening at the table around him. Steve and Stark were yelling at each other from opposite ends but Barnes couldn’t seem to make out the words. It had started out simple, a briefing on an upcoming mission. Somewhere along the way it had spiralled into a shouting match. He thought it might have had something to do with him offering to be look out, but now he’s not sure. His memory wasn’t that good anymore and the way their lips were moving wasn’t making any sense. 

The scene before him looked like one of those silent movies he saw as a kid with his Ma. The characters moving passionately but no noise coming out. The static roared louder. His mouth dried. It was starting to get harder to breath. His flesh hand flexed. Barnes thought about his sessions with Wilson, his talk of PTSD and triggers. Was this what he had been talking about? He felt detached, away from his own body. His vision was tunneling, his breathing had stopped, he noticed Natalia turn towards him at the corner of his vison. He tried to turn his focus to her, her mouth opened to speak when Stark hits the table. 

The sound breaks through the static, and chaos reacts. 

He blinks. 

The static is gone, replaced with a tense silence. He shifts his eye downward to see the gun that was once strapped to his thigh was now pointed at the Stark that wasn’t Howard. 

“Buck”

His eyes flicked to Steve’s. His hands are up and complacent, supposed to be calming. The action causes a bitter taste in his mouth. His eyes flicked to the gun, the safety was off, then up to Stark’s. Stark’s eyes were aimed on the gun. Barnes swallows, trying to get rid of the sour taste in his mouth. He clicked the safety on, slammed the gun on the table and turned, exiting the room in a quick stride. 

He at the elevator in an instant, ignoring Steve calling his name as he ran after him. Pressing the button for his floor, Barnes turns in time to see the doors close in Steve’s face. His mind aches at the look of hurt on Steve’s face. The old Bucky wouldn’t have hurt him. The old Bucky would have let Steve be there for him. The old Bucky would call himself Bucky, not Barnes. 

He leans against the wall, taking a shaky breath. He opens his mouth once, twice, before finally exhaling deeply. “Friday?”

“Yes Mr. Barnes?”

“Initiate Ghost Protocol.” 

“Right away Mr. Barnes.”

The doors of the elevator opened to reveal an empty hallway. His shoulders sagged in relief, Steve hadn’t caught up to him yet. Quickly he walked down the hall to his room, locking the door behind him. Barnes leaned against the door. Safe. He was safe. He turned his head to the door, enjoying the cool feeling the metal door gave him. “Breathe,” he whispered trying to take a deep breath. He takes a moment to center. The room is silent, different from the room upstairs, calming.

The silence was broken by a tentative knock. “Buck? You in there?” Steve. Of course it was Steve. The door rattled. “Come on Buck, I know you’re in there. Let me in.” The bile rose in his throat. Of course. Steve always knew. Steve always wanted to help. Steve could fix what was broken, make him the man that he was. 

Barnes lifted his head from the door, turning to face the room he had occupied for the last few weeks since he was brought in. It was open concept, and beautifully decorated with a theme of blues, greys, and metal. He hated it. It was too clean, too put together. His eyes fell on an old vintage photo of him with Steve. Not him, the old him, Bucky. The one that wasn’t a fuck up. The photo made his throat burn and head hurt. He stocked over, grabbing the frame in his hands. His eye narrowed at the image. His lips pulled into a frown before chucking the frame against the wall.  
The frame shattered on impact. 

The sound of breaking glass was therapeutic, but the guilt that followed choked his throat. Taking shallow breaths, he took a few steps back till his back hit the wall, then slid down, resting his head against his knees. He wrapped his arms around his legs, shaking.

In.

Out. 

Barnes focused on his breathing, trying to center himself. 

He looked forward, seeing the sun setting through the floor-to-ceiling length window. Sunset. How long had he been sitting there? His eye shifted to the shatter frame right of him. His mouth soured at the reflection of the evening light of the shattered glass. He pulled himself up slowly. He needed to get out. 

He clicked the screen located next to the door, activating the live stream footage outside the door. It revealed Steve leaning against the wall outside the door. Barnes’ fist clenched in frustration. Damn it. He wasn’t ready to face him yet. Not after the attack. Not after being a disappointment. Not after breaking his gift. Not yet. 

He took a deep breath. Turning away from the door he moved quickly towards the window, grabbing an old sweater and ball cap lying on the edge of the couch. Pulling the black cap on his head and the red sweater around his shoulders. He placed his hands on the glass, shifting the window, opening it and slipping outside. He closed the window behind him, balancing on the edge before jumping, tucking and rolling as he landed on the grass below. He righted himself quickly and took off across the grass heading for the tree line hoping no one saw him. 

He wasn’t sure where he was going as he made his way through the trees towards the road that ran parallel of the compound. Just knew he needed to get away for a bit. Be a ghost again, no expectations to meet. Just exist. As he exited the woods and onto the road he stopped. 

Left or Right. 

He was about to go right when he saw a sign. 

Adrienne’s 24hr Diner. One Mile. 

His stomach growled. Left it was. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his sweater, shoulders hunched, Barnes made his way down the road. 

The diner was located on the edge of town, designed for those just passing through. It was small with bright neon lights outside reminding him of a time he’d been unfrozen in the 70s. A shift from the sleek glass and chrome he’d become accustom to at the compound. It felt old, familiar.

He walked across the relatively empty parking lot towards the door, pulling the gloves he kept stashed in his pockets onto his hands. Further hiding his metal arm. As he opened the door he was greeted to the sound of a bell ringing and a blend of spices. His stomach grumbled at the smell, and his cheeks flushed as he made his way across the lament flooring. 

“Hey Sugar.” Barnes’ head shoots up at the greeting. His eyes shifted to a woman in a light blue dress behind the counter. Her back was turned as she fiddled with something behind under the kitchen window. “Take a seat where ever you’d like, I’ll be right with you.” Barnes nodded shoving is hands further into his pocket taking a seat in the corner booth, with his back to the wall giving himself a clear view of the diner. 

The diner reminded him of a time before the war. The laminated flooring that looked like a checker board. Big red vinyl booths up against the wall with vintage posters lining the walls of old movies and comic books. A counter ran parallel to the booths, lined with vinyl stools to same firetruck red as the booths. It was bright and warm, a sense of nostalgia that seems to bring forth the old Barnes with in him. Bucky, the one that knew how to flirt and laugh and take a girl dancing. The one who had disappeared in the war. 

A laminated menu was placed in front of him. “Here you are Sugar, can I get you anything to drink while you look at the menu?” He looked towards the waitress that had approached him, his breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. 

She wore a baby blue dress with a white apron that complemented her curves. Her skin was pale, and her face was framed by dark flowing curls. Her eyes were blue and bright, framed by black wispy lashes. Her lips were painted a bright red and curled in stunning smile. 

Her head tilted to the side as her smile grew. Barnes’ face flushed when he realized he was staring at her and hadn’t said anything. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “Umm, Coca-Cola please.” 

Her face softened as she gave him a light nod. “Right away Hun. Take your time with the menu.”

He watched her walk away before taking a look at the menu. ‘Adrienne’s Home Cooking’ was written in curvy letters at the top, and under it a wide range of foods was written. He wasn’t really sure where to start. Reading all the options, he settled on a burger and fries. Flipping over the menu he saw half of the menu was dedicated to types of pie. 

“Here you go, one fresh Coco-Cola.” The waitress placed the glass o the table before pulling out her note pad and pen. “Now, do you know what you want to eat Sugar?” 

“Thanks Ma’am.” He muttered quietly taking glass in between in hands. 

She gave him a wave, “Oh none of that Ma’am stuff Sugar, you’re gonna make me feel old. Call me Darcy,” she gave him a bright smile. “Now what can I get for you.” 

“Burger and fries please.”

“Right away.” He watched her leave and settled into booth. 

The diner was quiet. An older man sat at the counter sipping cup of Joe as he talked with the waitress, Darcy he reminded himself, her name is Darcy. The only other patrons were a young teenage couple sharing a pie in a booth across the diner. A date he realized in his scan of the diner. 

His musing stopped as Darcy returned with his order. “Enjoy” she said giving him a wink before walking off and leaving him to eat. 

The food was good, he mused as he took a bite. Really good. The evening was quiet as he ate. Darcy giving him a questioning look and a thumbs up from the counter. He gave her a nod and continued to eat. As he sat in the dinner and the night when on the other patrons left leaving just him and Darcy. 

Barnes’ eye started to drift as he sat looking out the window, thinking about the day. He’d messed up and soon he’d have to go back to Steve and face what had happened. His eye jumped open at the sound of glass being placed down in front of him. He saw Darcy placing a cup of coffee and a slice of pie in front of him. 

 

“I didn’t order this.” He commented quietly 

“I know,” she said softly, “it’s on the house.” 

He took the fork she had placed and took a piece of the pie. He paused when he saw Darcy still standing there. He raised an eyebrow in question. She just smiled and waved a hand, telling him to proceed. Barnes narrow his eyes suspiciously, studying her. Her smile was warm, her eye sparkling. No malicious intent he realized. ‘You can trust her’ a voice echoed in his head. He swallowed his paranoia and took the first bite of pie.

He paused and looked down at the pie on the plate. It was amazing. He turned and looked at her wide eyed. “Good right?” she asked happily. He nodded slowly, taking another bite. “It’s a new recipe. Blackberry Rhubarb Crumble pie.”

“You made it?” He asked curiously.

“Yup,” she grinned proudly. “I make all the pies here. I even made this place famous.” He raised an eyebrow in question. The place had been dead the hours he’d been there. Her smile turned sheepish. “Well as famous as you can be in a tiny town in the middle of nowhere.” She shrugged as she leaned against the red both across from him. “But in my defence everyone who comes through here and tries my pie, always comes back for more.”

He gave her a small smile. It shocked him how easy it came. “You seem very proud,” he commented quietly. 

“Why of course, I make people happy with my baking. Sure the hours aren’t ideal, but the work is good and I like what I do. I get to have fun trying new recipes and experimenting.” Her smile grew as Barnes took another bite letting out a hum of appreciation. “Well I’ll leave you too it. I’ve got pies that need baking. Hope you enjoy Sugar.”

Barnes nodded, watching her hips sway as she walked to the kitchen humming to herself. He swallowed at the sight. She reminded him of the pin up models the boys look at during the war. He turned back to the pie taking a final bite. It truly was good. Reminded him of his Ma’s baking when they had saved enough money during the holidays. 

Placing the fork down on the empty plate, he pulled the coffee towards him adding milk and sugar before taking a sip. The atmosphere was quiet as he tried to think of a way to apologize to Steve for making him worry, and Stark for pulling out the gun. 

That’s how Barnes’ night went, taking small, slow sips of coffee as he looked out the window thinking about nothing and everything. The diner was quiet except for the slight sounds of baking and the quiet humming of Darcy coming from the Kitchen.

It was 2 am by the time he finished the cup of coffee and Barnes realized it was about time he should head home. Placing the cup on the pie plate he stacked them with the cutlery. Standing up be grabbed the stacked utensils and moved to the counter placing them on top near the cash register. 

“Um,” Barnes paused as he called out through the kitchen window. “Ma’am, I was hoping to pay.  
Darcy’s head popped out so he could see her through the kitchen window. “What I say about calling me Ma’am Sugar?” 

Barnes’ face flush, and his head fell. “To call you Darcy cause you ain’t an old maid.” He paused as he realized what he said. “Not that I’m calling you old or anything of the sort.”

“Exactly,” he could hear the laughter in her voice as she made her way out of the kitchen. “But I gotta admit, it’s kinda cute the way you keep calling me Ma’am.” She made her way to the register plugging in the numbers. “That’s $15.30”

Barnes started to pull the money out when he ran the number through his head. He lifted his head to look at her. “What about the pie and coffee?”

She laughed, waving her hand at him. “I told you already Sugar, it’s on the house.” 

Barnes nodded, “alright…” he paused about to say Ma’am, he swallowed the word and gave a small smile to the waitress “Darcy.” The grin she gave him in response made his heart stutter. He ducked his head and proceeded to pull a 20, and a 10 out of his wallet, placing it on the counter. “Keep the change, consider it a tip for the excellent service.”

Darcy laughed, it sounded like music to his ears. “You’re cute Sugar.” She took the money placing it in the till. “I’ve got a little something for you if you’re willing to do something for me Sugar.” He gave her a cautionary look that caused her to start laughing again. “Nothing like that Sugar, just want an answer to a question is all. That all right with you? I promise it’s worth it.” 

Barnes analyzed her closely. Her eyes were blue and sparkling with laughter as he stared at her. He nodded slowly “alright.” 

Her responding grin was making him think he had a heart problem the way it kept fluttering. “Just wanna know what you call yourself Sugar.” 

His heart started pounding at her question. She wanted to know him. Barnes’ mind stuttered, she wanted to know him, but he didn’t even know himself. His tongue felt like lead in his throat, he wanted her to know him, but he didn’t deserve it. The buzzing was starting again. His vision tunneling on the blue dressed waitress in front of him. 

“Sugar?” he heard. The voice sounded away like it was underwater. Was he drowning? He didn’t remember entering any water, then again he didn’t remember much these days. His body felt cold, the joint where his metal arm touched flesh ached. 

His mind shuttered to a halt at a warm touch on his right hand. His eyes zeroed in on the pale hand on top of the leather glove. He followed it up to see Darcy had moved from around the counter to stand beside him. 

He turned to her to see her slowly run her hand up his arm. His eyes stuttered closed as she rested her hand against his cheek. He leaned into the touch as the buzzing started to dissipate. When the buzzing cleared his eyes opened slowly to reveal Darcy’s blue eyes staring up at him with concern. 

“You alright Sugar?” Her was soft, her thumb slowly stroking his cheek. 

He nodded slowly, his tongue heavy. “Barnes,” he croaked, pausing as he opened and closed his mouth trying to figure out the words. “James Buchannan Barnes. That’s my name.” He finished softly tilting his face into her hand as her thumb continued to stroke his cheek. 

Her eyes were warm as she smiled. “Well Jamie, Sugar, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She pulled away softly, running her hand on the counter as she walked behind it, pulling out a bag with her other hand as she returned to her spot across from him. “And as your prize you win our classic lemon meringue pie.” She placed the bag on the counter giving him a smile.

“Are you sure this is okay? Won’t you get in trouble?” he whispered softly. His face felt cold without her hand there.

“Nah, it’s part of my deal with Adrienne.” She said pushing the bag closer to him. “I get the night shift manning the diner and baking pies for the next day, and in return I get to take a pie home with me once a week. I don’t get to do much baking at home, working at night and looking after my daughter during the day.” 

“Won’t your partner and daughter be mad I’m taking away your pie for the week?” Barnes asked, wanting to bite his tongue for asking a question he didn’t want to know the answer too. It had been fun talking with her. He didn’t want to ruin it. 

Her eyes saddened. “No,” she said softly placing the bag in his hands. “No husband, he passed away 4 years ago. Just me and my little girl.”

“I’m sorry,” he whispered quietly as his hand tightened around the bag she’d given him. “I didn’t mean to offend.” 

She waved him off as they headed towards the diner door. “Oh, you didn’t offend me Sugar. My husband’s been gone a long time, and my little girl, well she’s the light of my life and while we love our pie. I’m sure she won’t mind me giving away one.” They stepped outside together, Barnes holding the door for her. 

“Thank you,” he whispered quietly. “I appreciated what you’ve done for me today, and the pie.” He added, lifting the bag holding the pie for emphasise. 

She gave a light laugh. It reminded him of the sound of wind chimes. “It was no problem Sugar. It was nice talking to you.”

He gave her a wary smile as he stepped off the sidewalk into the parking lot. “Have a nice night Darcy.”

She smiled, tilting her head the way she’d done the way they first met, and wrapping her arms under her chest. “Sweet Dreams Jamie.” She whispered softly as he turned and headed across the parking lot. The nickname made him feel warm in his chest.

It was time to head home and face the music.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to review and tell me what you think. I'm open to constructive criticism.


End file.
